


Two times Two equals what the fuck?

by PandaSkeleton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Flashbacks, M/M, Sadstuck, cussing?, its royaltystuck, sex maybe @//////@?, so AU, ummm - Freeform, ummm nothing else really, violence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaSkeleton/pseuds/PandaSkeleton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Karkat has a controlling father that simply must stop. As his father is away he had planned to lose himself to his best friend, but that shit was all canceled when the hell of Daddy dearest rains down upon the Makara Kingdom and Karkat finds himself being put on the stage of marrying the eldest son of the Makara family. But for what cost and why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Decision

**Author's Note:**

> ok I know i haven' written chapter two of A Pause Of Thought and I PROMISE i will @////@ just um...TAKE THIS  
> TAKE IT  
> HAVE IT  
> READ IT  
> ENJOY IT WHILE I ABSCOND  
> *runs away*

 “Sir the king of the Red Kingdom is here” Dark purple eyes looked down to the servant who had seemed a bit shaken. If from the news or from the look he was giving him. He was not sure.

 

“Let hi-“The door slammed open and the two looked towards the opening where a young man stood in. _‘The Red King’_ The man came in and had almost knocked the servant off his feet. “Ah King Vantas, and what do we have the honor of having you here for?” the sarcasm was scarcely hidden.

 

“I came for my son, and I am not leaving until I have him” He growled out, and the Emperor of the Makara Kingdom simply laughed, as he did not care for the missing prince. The less heirs there are, the better.

 

“Well I’m sorry to say, but I do not have your so-“

 

“LIAR!” The Emperor frowned and the lowly king and glared at him. “Your youngest son, where is he now?”

 

“…I’m not entirely sure” He frowned as he got up. “And why should it matter if the two of them were to _fornicate_?” He smirked at the angered King’s gawking expression at the mention of such inquiring.

 

“Shouldn’t it matter to you!” he countered “After all he has a claim to the throne”

 

This had caused the emperor to burst into a fit of laughter which had made the Red King even angrier.

 

“Dearest King of The Vantas Empire and speaker of the people” He started as he heaved himself up of the silver and purple throne.  “You act as if I don’t have another son or that I can’t have a woman bare one for me”

 

“I didn’t mea-“He stopped when one of the large man’s hands were held up.

 

“Oh I know you didn’t mean anything of it. You are simply worried for your young son since my boy has a way of” He smirked as his voice treaded on a bit of a darker tone “ _bedding with those he is around_ ”

 

The Red King had even more worry written among his features as he had wanted his son to stay as innocent as possible until he is married.

 

“I’m sure my son will show only his deepest respect towards yours” The Emperor smiled as he sat back down since the conversation had now taken the turn for an end.

 

“I surely hope so….” The Red King mumbled.

 

* * *

  

“You do realize that grinding on me is of the most dishonorable” Karkat blushed as he ceased his hip movement and settled his bottom back on the Prince’s lap.

 

“I-I’m sorry...” He looked down for a second before his chin was lifted up and chapped lips grazed his own.

 

“I was kidding, you can do as you please in any way you want” he smiled and kissed the tip of Karkat’s nose. “The only thing that is dishonorable in this Kingdom is running away from a battle or trying to hide scars that had been put upon you during one” He

chuckled.

 

Karkat frowned as he had forgotten that he wasn’t in his own kingdom and instead had taken his stay at the Makara Empire while his father was out on a journey to preach of some bullshit he himself had stopped caring for the day he escaped the caverns of his mother’s womb.

 

“Yeah yeah Mr. ‘I-Have-many-scars-so-you-should-show-respect-by-kissing-every-single-fucking-one-of-them’ “This had caused the Highblood prince to let out a hardy laugh. “You may say you’re not greedy, but Gamzee. You and I both know that is a lie”

 

“Ah yes Karkat, you know so very mu-“

 

“Majesty, your father requests of you”   both of the young men turn to the servant who had bust into the room and was now looking a bit embarrassed, for good reasons of course.

 

“What does that old man want now” Gamzee grumbled out as Karkat started getting off his lap.

 

“King Vantas is here for Prince Karkat”Gamzee’s eyes widened for a second before he looked towards his friend.

 

The fear on the Red Prince’s face was something the heir had never seen. This was not a good sign.

 

“Shit...”

 

* * *

  

“You were to stay in the Castile while I was gone. Not run off to another kingdom!” The Red King yelled, causing Karkat to cringe. He looked down, knowing that the yelling had only **_just_** begun. Even with so few outbursts from his father, he knew how it wasto be.

 

“I…I didn’t know how long you’d be gone” He spoke up as he looked towards his father only to feeling stinging pain across his cheek as his father slapped him.

 

“It is shameful to do such a thing young man. Discrimination has been brought upon our family!” He continued on with his rant.

 

Gamzee looked at Karkat who was now staring at his shoes shaking as his father yelled at him. He had to do something for the young prince.

 

“Sir, If I may cut in” he started but didn’t get far.

 

“No you may not, after all this is your fault” The King glared at the boy. He couldn’t believe the nerve of this kingdom, and he certainly would not allow his son to be around these barbarians again.

 

“Oh how _insufferable_ ” The Emperor leered, as he had been watching the entire thing go on for about an hour and was starting to get tired of it. “Boys will be boys Kankri, why are you being so tough on your son. He was only have fun”

 

“Fun…. FUN!” The Red King growled. “This is no laughing matter Makara, this is war. You know the treaty as well as I do”

  
Gamzee glanced towards his father who had was leaning on his hand now and looked pretty damn bored with all of this bullshit.

 

“Vantas, get off your high horse. My son was having fun. He isn’t serious with this, especially since he’s marrying to Princess Terezi of the Pyrope Empire. I do also know that your son will be marrying The Disciple’s youngest daughter. So why not stop yourself now and let the boys enjoy themselves while they still can before they are put into a matrimony on which they will not be allowed to cheat themselves from unless, of course, their wife were to come down with illness or simply die in some form” Gamzee was quite surprised at his father for defending his relationship with Karkat, but of course there had to be another reason for doing so.

 

“You can’t fool me that easily Makara, I won’t let your charm entail on my family. Specially not with one as filthy as your son” The Red King gripped his own son’s arm ready to pull him out of there, but again there was that hand that had seemed to rise and stop everything completely.

 

“Then how about a marriage proposal?”

 

“No!”

 

“Oh please, not between them two, and not between us either.” The emperor smirked as he lifted up and leaned back in his chair with a leg crossed over the other. “I was talking about your young prince there and my Eldest son.”

 

Gamzee and Karkat could tell there was some thought being put into this now, as the Red King had finally calmed down and let go of his son’s arm.

 

“What do you say Vantas? My oldest son needs to marry before I am to hand him the throne. So why not we have them marry one another and finalized a new treaty that we both know will hold much stronger than the current one.”

 

“Dad!” Gamzee glared at his father who simply waved himself.

 

“Shush boy” He continued to look at the King. “Your answer?”

 

“Is he still a virgin?” Gamzee could see the smirk that was hidden behind his father’s calm façade.

 

“Oh definitely, that boy is not one to sleep around. He stays in his room and paints all day after all” The Red King took a moment to think.

 

“As long as nothing is to come of home to my son, then I will allow it”

 

“Perfect” The Emperor gleamed and stood up. “Then let us go to a more private area and have a treaty drawn up so that we can finalize this and have our sons married as soon as possible”

 

“Wait huh?”

 

It was too late as the Red King was dragged away with a strong grip from the Emperor.

 

* * *

  

“I’m marrying your brother Gamzee!” Karkat had been pacing around the room repeating the sentence as if to make it become false. “I’m going to be wedded to someone have not even met!” He turned to the youngest Makara who was seated against the wall watching his friend. “Do you understand what that means” he growled.

 

“Uh, no more sloppy make outs?”

 

Karkat’s hand slammed down on his face and dragged down before he came over to the dim-witted prince.

 

“No Gamzee that means our plans of being together will be over. We won’t be able to do anything cus now if I dare to TRY. It will be incest on my part!”

 

The young Vantas went back to pacing around the room until the two Kings came in.

 

“Well I guess that’s done. Will I be able to meet your son before me and Karkat take our leave”

 

“Oh yes of course” He turned to a maid who nodded and went quickly. “Though you must know. Must eldest son is one of quiet. He barely speaks a word, and when he does…Well it usually is literally one word” The man chuckled. “So do not think he is being disre- ah Kurloz” He looked over to his son who was now coming down the stairs.

 

Karkat looked as well and couldn’t believe his eyes at what he was seeing. A young man who was quite tall for the rumored age of 19 was standing there. He had to be around 6 foot 3 if not taller. His skin was an olive shade that made him look as though he’d come from seas, but from what he saw of Gamzee and his father he knew to be a natural color. He eyes were a bit darker purple than Gamzee’s were and he wore a warm smile that would have made fire jealous. His wasn’t like Gamzee’s, it was a curly mess of softness that curled around his cheeks which made him look a little bit younger. Now as for the clothes the young man wore, well there was much to speak of. His shirt was arched down in a V and stopped at the ending of his ribs and was a dark shade of purple. His pants hugged his legs and were made of leather which was darkened to almost black. He wore boots as well, which were laced up to the midway of his shin. But that wasn’t the only thing that caught Karkat’s eyes. The way he walked had shone grace, which had made the Red Prince weak in the legs.

 

_‘Oh no….He’s hot...’_


	2. Too Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man this one is shorter than the last one by like 200 words @n@. Gog I need to get my game on.  
> Anyways hope you enjoy this one. Shows a little background detail, but of course not too much. ;o)  
> At some point I'll suck up my pride and put in a lil sexy scene. But with who? ;oD hahaha 
> 
> Also so so so SORRY for any mistakes, I do not have a beta so @n@ ....yeah ~n~ But hey, you can understand it right?

_Oh no….He’s hot...’_

 

“Kurloz my boy” The young man came over to his father and stood by him as the Emperor put an arm around his shoulders “Me and King Vantas were discussing Marriage”

 

The older prince pointed between the two kings in a questionable manner.

 

“Oh no no, not between us. Between you two” He gestured to Karkat before pushing his son over to him.

 

“Uhhh…uh huuuh…hu-hi!” He waved a little and Kurloz silently chuckled as he took the young prince’s hand.

 

“A Pleasure” He smiled and pressed his lips to the back it.

 

“See, you have nothing to worry about Kankri” The Emperor laughed at the worried king.

 

“Yeah I guess so…” He mumbled.

 

“It’s um…nice to meet you Pri-Prince Carlos” Karkat stuttered out embarrassingly.

 

“Kurloz” The handsome Prince corrected.

 

“Oh shit I’m sorry” Kurloz waved the apology away and smiled.

 

“No need to be” He leaned down and claimed the adorable Vantas’s lips for a moment before he pulled away and stood tall. “Not many get it right the first time”

 

At that moment it had seemed the world had completely disappeared and only Karkat and this gorgeous prince were left.

 

“Marry me…” Karkat mumbled out as he looked into Kurloz’s eyes.

 

“We are, aren’t we?”

 

Karkat shook his head and covered up his face and wished he would just shrink away. _‘WHAT IS HE DOING TO ME!!!’_

 

“Well we need to head out, we’ll come by in a week’s time to settle a date” The Red King spoke up as he came to his son’s rescue.

 

“That’ll do” The Emperor went back to his throne and seated himself.

 

Kurloz looked to his father at that time and noticed a slight glim in his eyes, but he wasn’t entirely sure what that meant. Though, he knew at the same time that it was not something good.

 

“I will miss you in that time” Kurloz turned back to Karkat and had now grabbed both of the boy’s hands and had turned his charm on full force.

 

“I uh…yes…I’ll miss you too…” Karkat stuttered out, which had seemed to be happening more after seeing this guy.

 

Kurloz smiled and then leaned down and claimed the Red Prince’s lips before he could speak anymore.

 

“Alright Karkat we need to go” His father piped up as the two Princes parted.

 

“Yes sir…”

 

Kurloz had walked the two of them to the Entrance of the large empire with his fingers laced with the young Vantas’s

 

“When marriage comes upon us I shall treat you son with the respect of an honored king and defend him with as much power as a Royal Army of the Fuchsia Kingdom”

 

“That is kind of you, young man” The King smiled. “Thank you”

 

Kurloz nodded and stayed a few moments to watch them leave before he decided to head back to the Castile.

  

* * *

 

“A Marriage between Vantas and Makara families” A woman chimed as she scrubbed shampoo out of Karkat’s hair. “How do you feel about it hun?”

 

“I don’t know…The Prince is extremely handsome and from what I seen today he is quite a gentleman…but I really don’t know” He sighed as wall rinsed through his hair. “What is your opinion on it Nanna…What do you think I should do?”

 

“Whatever your heart wishes my dear, but I also say that you shouldn’t be rushed for marriage. You are only 16” She sighed. “But unfortunately your father is stubborn so he’d never back off from something as serious as this. Especially since The Vantas household and the Makara household has been enemies since when your great great grandfather was king.”

 

“Oh…so this is more of just a settlement treaty to finally stop the wars and just be kind neighbors?”

 

“No Neighbors is too minor. This is to unite the two families as one. So it’s a good thing, but I want you happy” She finished his hair and helped him out of the tub. “So if you feel you don’t want this. Then speak up and let your word be heard!” She smiled and wrapped a towel around and then they left the bathroom.

 

“I’m sure you told dad to do that as well”

 

“How very funny dear” She rolled her eyes and went to a drawer and brought of an outfit for him to wear to bed. “Your father is a good man and his word should be heard all of our wonderful land and all other lands he travels to”

 

“Yeah I know” Karkat sighed and started to get himself dressed. “But he and my brother speak so much, it’s rather annoying” He grumbled as he fitted his leg into his pj bottoms. “I don’t see why you have to indulge them so much.”

 

“Because my dear” She grabbed his scarcely used towel and draped it over his head and started to scrub his hair dry. “One’s words can be more powerful than one’s action.”

 

“I guess…”

 

“No, you know” She smiled and removed the towel. “Now sleep well Karkat. I will bring you breakfast in the morning”

 

“Alright Doloro- Nanna” He corrected himself when he noticed the glare she was giving him. “Sleep well” He kissed her cheek and then lay down in bed as she left the room.

 

_‘I hope she’s right’_

* * *

 

Kurloz had gone upstairs to his room when he reached the Castile once more and stopped at the scene of his brother lying on his bed.

 

“Need something?” Gamzee had looked up towards Kurloz and smirked.

 

“Oh yes I surely do” The young Makara sat up. “And that’s for you to repay me for taking away my best friend”

 

“Best friend?” Kurloz raised a brow. “As I recall correctly, you” He smiled “My dear brother. Have no friends”

 

Gamzee practically flew across the room as he slammed his brother against the now closed door and gripped down on the Elder Prince’s throat.

 

“Shut your damn mouth you freak!” He growled.

 

“Nah I rather like to speak when given the privilege tah-“

 

Kurloz’s headed slammed to the wood once before he felt the scrape of chapped lips press against his roughly.

 

“Disrespecting me is like disrespecting father” He looked deep into his brother’s eyes as he spoke. “You’re not careful.” He smirked and gripped Kurloz’s throat tighter. “There are consequences.”

 

After having his head slammed once more to the door he was let go, feeling slightly dizzy before regaining a calm stance.

 

“Before you are to bed with Karkat, you have to with me. Or else I will murder everyone you love”

 

Gamzee pushed his brother out of the way and then left the room. Kurloz looked back for a moment before locking the door and going over to the canvas he was working on. _‘At least he didn’t do anything more…’_ He sighed lightly and grabbed up hi palette he’d been using earlier before his father called him down and checked to make sure none of the paints dried. He reapplied a few paints and then grabbed a paint brush and got back to his work.

 

 _‘I wonder if Dad will allow me to frame this’_ He looked at the Canvas which was a picture of his mother when she was pregnant with Gamzee. He’d only remembered her that way since she had died while giving birth to him. Some were still surprised that he even remembered her at all, but he could never forget the woman. Never.

 

“Cus I love you…” He smiled sadly and wiped the threatening tears away. “If you’d been around during Gamzee’s growing, I’m sure he’d be much more different” He dipped his brush in one of the paints and continued on until he felt he was finished.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kankri is coming by tomorrow to see Karkat” Dolorosa chimed as she came up behind her son. “He’s had a wonderful time with his husband, but of course he’s having some home sickness”

 

“My poor boy, but how did you get alerted mother?” He looked up towards the woman.

 

“He sends me mail whenever he can, I have a ton of letters from him and his recent letter had come in while you were over at the Makara residence”

 

“Ah, ok…We’ll have to tell him about the marriage as well” The king sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

 

“Dear don’t stress yourself, it’ll fine” She rubbed his shoulders as she tried her best to comfort him.

 

“I know, but I also feel I sent my son into hell” He sighed lightly. “Kurloz, and I don’t mean the eldest son, is quite a handful in his own. He had been quite…curious in our days as young men”

 

“Oh yes I know, you and he ran away quite often. That is until your father died and you were forced into marriage” she sighed. “I really wish that hadn’t happen, but all’s well now I guess”

 

“Yeah and my wife was wonderful” He smiled and let out a soft sigh. “She was wonderful…I miss her”

 

“I do as well my dear, but you should not worry about the past. She is in a better place now” He looked up to his mother who was smiling.

 

“I know, and I will keep in mind of what her wishes were for her two boys”

 

“you better, or she would be upset with you” She kissed the king’s forehead. “Now go to bed, you have business in the morning to attend to”

 

“I will”

 

The King turned out the desk lamp and headed off to bed, as did The Dolorosa who had headed to her room.

 

_‘Hopefully, he keeps his promise to her’_

 


	3. A Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later and Karkat is coming back to Makara Kingdom. Gamzee doesn't like the thought of his best friend marring his brother. And King Vantas does not like when mama mentions the past. :oI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day. Ok so took me A LONG TIME, to do this. i'm pretty proud of this. ^u^ also read the end notes. cus you love me. <3 oh and try to review, i love what you guys have to say. it makes me smile. :o) thank you <3 and enjoy

The week went by pretty quickly, and as it ended Karkat found himself riding into the kingdom on his horse. He glanced around at times, but not really caring at the glares or wary glances he got from the civilians. Since he was too busy thinking about how the week went and how he actually didn't mind the week and how it went, since he finally got to see his brother again for the first time in months since he was married to Dualscar’s eldest son. Karkat cringed at the thought of Cronus during that wedding.

 

"Don't know what my brother sees in that asshole" He frowned and was now coming up to the Castile, which was in the far back of the entire kingdom. "Though it WAS his choice, and not something he was forced into..." He thought back to the day his brother had actually announced the engagement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Father!" A young man came through the door of the dining room, his face flushed with obvious anger as he stormed over to the red king. "I am NOT marrying to Porrim. She is practically my sister, and that is incest. It is WRONG!" The eldest prince crossed his arms as he stood before the king, taking a quick glance over to Karkat who smiled and put a thumb up.

 

Karkat had actually known for quite a few years that their father wanted to officially make the Maryam and Vantas family as one. Though, he also knew that Kankri did not want in on any of this, since he had plans to marry someone else. Which Karkat found weird since his brother had claimed before that he was not going to marry, but instead become a preacher. Karkat also didn't know who it was that his brother wanted to marry.

 

"My dear boy, she isn't you blood sister. And may Dolorosa seem like my mother, she isn't. She instead was my mother's best friend's daughter, who when my parents died had decided to raise me to be the man, and king, I am today. So in that honor, I would like to unite our families. That is where you come in son" Their father smiled and had gotten up during his small speech had talked more down to Kankri.

 

"She's interested in woman father." Kankri spoke bluntly before continuing. "You didn't have a daughter, so too bad for you want of having our families combined. Even though it is not needed with marriage, since we are as close possible. Sorry to say, but you're just going to have to suck it up. Also, since we are still on this subject. I am not going to marry Porrim; she is truly like a sister, than a worthy wife that she will become for some lucky female in the future. Another issue father, that I have forgotten to tell you about, I am engaged to Prince Cronus of the Ampora kingdom. I already have plans of marrying him within the next few months. Sorry if any of this offends or upsets you father, but I will still not allow you to call off the wedding. After all we've been together for far longer than you may thing, something you simply have not noticed because you have you focus more on your preaching. This makes you more absent from home, while Nanna takes care of the kingdom. You should understand this for yourself since you call Dolorosa mom sometimes instead of by her name. As for me and Karkat we refer to her as our Nanna, since she prefers it that way. So in a way we are already a family, so you no reason of trying marry either of your sons to her daughters" Kankri took a breath and was ready to continue before Porrim stood from her seat and covered his mouth.

 

"Thank you Kankri, we all understand that you want your words to be heard. We REALLY understand, so you can stop. And King Vantas I do agree with Kankri. So it is not an issue that you need to worry about and...Wait...WAIT WAIT WAIT!" She turned Kankri around and held him in place as they faced each other. "You're marrying CRONUS AMPORA, are you stupid. Why the hell would marry that asshole!? He LITTERALLY hits on every woman around, and sometimes men...rarely though" Kankri frowned and crossed his arms as he put on his speech-ready face.

 

"No, he doesn't do that anymore. At least I surely hope not. Though since we have gotten together he has been more behaving with his flirtatious attitude. So it is fine and you do not have to worry your pretty little mind of anything" Karkat just shook his head at this point and got up and left. He heard a bit of arguing but escaped to his room, so he didn't have to deal with it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Karkat let out a soft sigh, 'That was an eventful evening...' He thought to himself before he got off his horse as he came to the Castile doors. There was a guard waiting outside, who smiled and bowed to the Red Prince.

 

"The king is expecting Prince Karkat" Karkat nodded and handed the reins of his horse to the guard.

 

"Strap my horse down in one of your stables" He paused for moment as he had noticed the weary look from the guard, which showed that, was obviously not the task he was supposed to do. "I don't need an escort" He passed the guard and then headed inside the Castile.

 

Karkat walked around the large corridor and was getting close, thinking about what he was going to say to the king. He thought of how before he'd been planning to elope with Gamzee, though that wasn't going to help in the first with other things. Also with the arranged marriage he really couldn't leave, that'd be close enough to treason to have him beheaded.

 

"Good evening" Karkat jumped a little and stopped himself from glancing to where the familiar voice came from and continued. "It's GOOD to see you to" He frowned as he heard the anger in his friend's voice. "Really a marriage sprouts up and I now lose my best friend!" Gamzee growled and Karkat peaked back for a moment before he roughly pushed against the wall with a grunt.

 

"Dude what the hell!" Gamzee just smirked crazily at him, which sort of scared Karkat to silence at that point.

 

"You ignore after this whole ordeal. WHAT HAPPENED TO RUNNING AWAY AND BEING TOGETHER!?" Gamzee's voice rose up and it made Karkat flinch back, and the silence continued from him as his blood ran cold. He wanted to say something, he really did, but nothing came out. "We were going to live happily in the Kingdom of Peace, The Bronze Kingdom" Karkat frowned and if looks could kill, his glare would have exterminated Gamzee. He KNEW that really wasn't the reason they would have run away there.

 

"Yeah, I'm sure you've said something similar before. Which that would have been to Prince Tavros" Karkat swallowed hard before continuing. "I know about your whole thing for him, and how you guys were together. I know that you had promised to run away with him to...to..." Karkat sighed softly. "To my kingdom...The Red Kingdom. The Kingdom of Self-Righteousness..." Karkat looked down and choked back the tears that threatened to fall. "I'm done with all of this Gamzee. I had waited for you for a long time...To notice how much I loved you...How I've loved you since I had turned 13..." His voice starting growing softer until it was barely a whisper. He looked to his knuckles that were whitened from how much he was clenching his fists. "You even knew I loved you Gamzee...You knew, and you only showed interest when Tavros said he wouldn't run away, when he decided to stay with family...When he committed Incest with his older brother...You were going to leave me when we got there after you flaunted me about like some damn prize to get Tavros back." Karkat looked up and watched as Gamzee's expression went from a form of hurt to complete anger and then dwindled down to an innocent smile.

 

"Oh Karkat, My dear sweet Prince Karkat" He lightly tapped the red prince's cheek as he spoke. "You are in some wrong on the, don't you kn-"

 

"I am NOT!" Karkat growled and pushed Gamzee away. "I know how much you adore him, how much of an OBSESSION you have for him. Gamzee I'm being fucking serious. I'm son with your bullshit, and I hope you know. As fucked up as it may be, I'm fucking HAPPY for Tavros. He's with someone who knows loves him, and KNOWS won't leave him without a true, A FUCKING TRUE REASON!"

 

"Happy?" Gamzee's voice was a bit above a whisper before it rose profoundly. "DO YOU EVEN UNDERSTAND THE FUCKING HURT, THE PAIN, AND THE BETRAYAL THAT I HAD GONE THROUGH? DO YOU EVE-"

 

"YES I DO!!...yes...Yes I do Gamzee, and why?...Why do I understand." He swallowed hard and took in a deep breath before straightening himself up enough not to start crying. "Because of how much you hurt, because...because you left me first Gamzee...You left me first" He mumbled the last part and walked off, hoping to leave the silence in there. But his hopes were crushed as Gamzee spoke up before he entered into the throne room.

 

"Fuck You" Gamzee turned and walked off in another direction.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Karkat bowed to the King after stepping into the throne room and standing before him. The King had just watched him with only a little interest and moved a bit in his seat to get comfortable.

 

"Good to see that you are still alive Prince Vantas" Karkat made a face at how he said that, but smiled awkwardly in agreement with being alive still, even though at the moment he'd rather be dead. "Now boy, I'd like you to answer some questions for me. Be truthful, that is if you want to stay in my favor" The King smiled and Karkat just nodded.

 

"Uh yes sir, what would you like to know" Karkat tried to keep his eyes from straying to the other man's eyes at the moment. The rumors that he’d heard about the Makara family’s so called ‘influence’ on people were kept in mind.

 

"How do YOU feel about the marriage?" Karkat paused for a moment and looked up and his eyes went straight to purple as he did so. The feeling of being swallowed whole came to mind as a glowing sensation enveloped him.

 

"I...I'm fine with it sir. Honestly, there is really no problem with it for me with just must marrying him" He tried not to shake as he let out a heavy breath. "Though there was one issue that I seemed to find slightly irrelevant, but still considerable in the least"

 

"Oh, what would that be?"

 

"Children sir, both of us are men...So Having children between our kingdoms would be impossible to do so sir, and that, sort of would eliminate the possibility of a future heir" The King let out a loud string of laughter that made Karkat flinch back and break the 'influence' of the King that was on him.

 

"My boy, you act as if I cannot use my younger son for a heir or just have another god damn kid. Also the marriage is only going to be to tie our families down in a truce." He smiled broadly and Karkat couldn't help but crack a small smile himself. "Meaning, you two are just sacrifices to make two kingdoms happy and to stop any possible outbreaks of war" Karkat pouted lightly with the whole 'sacrifice' thing and sighed lightly to ignore the urge to make a sarcastic comment.

 

"Well, I guess you got me there sir..." He looked away for a moment then turned back and bowed. "Well it was nice talking to you King Makara, I'm going to head upstairs to see your son now" The King nodded and waved his hand in dismissal.

 

"Get off to it then" Karkat nodded and headed off.

 

* * *

 

Kurloz out a heavy sigh and wiped sweat from his brow, a bit of paint smudging across his forehead with his notice, before setting his paint brush down in a close by glass of water and placing his palette to the side. He stepped back to look at his painting, a smile forming over his lips as he looked over the wet canvas he'd been working for a while now.

 

"Almost ther-" He started but jumped at the sound of a knock at his door. He glanced over to a white sheet, and was tempted to cover the piece. He decided not to since there was a chance of messing up his work, though he was still afraid that it was Gamzee outside his room and his lovely brother just ENJOYED to trash up Kurloz's works. Though on the other hand, he had to think of how the person actually knocked.

 

The person in question was now knocking harder at the door and Kurloz yelled out a 'One moment' As he rushed over to the sink in his bathroom and washed off his hand, and coming back to take off the apron he was wearing to keep any clothes he had on from getting messed. Which this wasn't much since, he only wore a pair of old pants while working.

 

"I'm sor-" He opened the door and started on his apology only to stop and stare at the young Vantas outside room. "Prince Karkat, has it been a week already?" Karkat nodded as he tried to stifle the giggles that rose up, which didn't help since he ended up just laughing loudly. "What's so funny?" Karkat took in deep breaths to calm himself enough to point at Kurloz's forehead and stutter out 'that' before giggling some more. Kurloz chuckled himself and realized why and wiped away the paint smear with the back of his hand. "Alrighty then, now that, that is all over. It is lovely to see you." Karkat nodded and took quick glances at Kurloz's exposed chest, his face flushing a bit at the lightly toned abdomen.

 

"Uhh...ye-yeah it's nice to see you too..." He looked away and smiled a little to himself. "So uh, yeah it's been a week now..."

 

"It has indeed, I hope you had a wonderful time in your kingdom, and sorry I did lose track of time. Haha, if you give one quick moment to get ready we can head over to the Castile Garden to talk and whatever you want. If you don't mind" Karkat shook his head and Kurloz closed the door again after a quick apology, he then went right into action.

 

Crossing over to his dresser he pulled out a pair of black tight and changed out of his old slacks and into those then opened another drawer and grabbed out a purple shirt that was open chest and pulled down in a V and was tight around his waist as he secured a belt around his shirt and pants. The sleeves flowed out around his arm with light elegance of fall leaves. Kurloz quickly checked the full length mirror in the corner to make sure he didn't look too bad. When he was done with the little grooming he had left, he pulled on his boots and came back over to the door and exited out it. "Alright shall we be going" Karkat's breath hitched and he froze when he looked at Kurloz. All the heat that was in his body had just ran straight down at the sight of the other prince. "Karkat?" When the red prince finally found some effort to move, he turned away with a quick nod. "You ok?"

 

"Ye-yeah I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Haha, well let's get going now" Karkat started heading off before he stopped at a slight realization. "Uh, you should take lead...You know the way there after all" Kurloz chuckled and took Karkat's arm.

 

"It'd be my honor to take you my dear prince." Karkat blushed as Kurloz leaned down kissed the edge of his mouth. "Well let's be going now" They then started down the hallways that laced around the Castile and led to the garden.

 

* * *

 

"You should really get some sleep dear" The Red King, who was in a slight daze while in his office, jumped at the sound of his mother's voice. He looked back at her and she smiled sweetly. "You've been up since late last night, no one will discourage the king for resting when he needs it" He sighed.

 

"I can't mother, I have to make sure that Karkat will be ok if this marriage really DOES happen...Then I have the issue with Kankri's marriage to deal with and that's in the upcoming month and a half" Dolorosa frowned and came over to her adopted son.

 

"You don't have to worry about them, they can handle themselves. Though I do love that you are taking as much cautious in all this as possible, but you have to also worry about yourself" She set down a goblet on his desk to the side, in which contained some red wine to help relax the king. "Kankri can handle himself with the elder son of the Ampora kingdom, and the Makara family would never cause harm to Karkat." She smiled. "After all, Karkat does take after his father" She laughed lightly, which caused the King to feel unease at the comment.

 

"Mother, please don't" He sighed and re-read over a sentence for around the fifth time.

 

"Don't what? Don't mention how you had to handle a Makara of your own, and almost married him. A Marriage to Prince Kurloz Makara the first, who is now the Insane Emperor of the Purple Kingdom" She looked over his shoulder at the paper before continuing. "Though you were so young, and just at war with your own feelings. Constantly fighting with each other because you felt it was right since yours and his father wanted each other dead. Despite the acceptance of the Makara family in our kingdom those many years ago while they were fixing up their castile from the previous casualty of an earth quake" She sighed lightly with a smile. "And during that you two had run away for a few years and both of the kingdoms went in a fit of ra-" The king slammed his fists down, almost knocking over the goblet.

 

"Mother Stop!" He frowned and shook his head. "I am busy and do not wish to recall such memories during this time."

 

"Alright dear, I apologized" She kissed his cheek and then left the room in silence.

 

Even though the king did not want to remember any of what his mother mentioned, he simply couldn't stop thinking about it now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so that was a pretty interesting cut off. The next chapter btw, is a flash back. ;o) oooooooh, so i'll be working on that for now. I also will at SOME point post a picture on my tumblr of how all outfits look for the characters. :o) the characters are in chibi form and look cute *is looking at it now* So if you follow me, look out for that. If you don't, well...why not? You don't have to, but hey :o) it's always nice and I do follow back. ALSO I love you and stuffs. haha but yeah. Chapter 3 WOW only that much? Damn I'm shitty. :o) I do hope you like it, and I will try like hard as dicks to get the 4th chapter to u before a damn month can go by. <3


	4. Long Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story of lost love between two kings who had been young as childish

_Bout As a young boy, the King was just as childish as most but with more heart and intelligence to his actions. He wouldn’t realize that such actions would cause him major consequences, though there was someone who did. That someone, who will cause the future King further suffering in his life, even though he was supposed to be the one who cared for him most. Though, he didn’t show it as others did. He still felt it, and that was why it made the young King suffer more than anything could._

 

_\---Some years ago---_

 

“Kankri come back here!” A young woman around her late teens yelled out to a boy as he ran off from the back door of their home. “Your father will be angry if he learns of your leaving” She continued to yell and he stopped and looked with the bright grin that showed the mischief in him.

 

“I’ll be fine Dolorosa” He laughed and waved. “If dad gets his britches twisted in bunch, then tell him I was just out with my friends.” It wasn’t a lie, the boy honestly just wanted to see the people he was closest to.

 

So as he turned and ran off, Dolorosa just shook her head and went back inside. She knew better than to not let the young Prince out to have his fun, especially with a certain _other_ Prince hanging around. Speaking of which, where was that young man at.

 

 

Kankri ran through a few paths and continued on, he was excited for the day’s events. Especially with what his love had planned. He smiled to himself and turned another corner, but found himself slamming back onto the ground as he ran into something.

 

“Hey watch it-“The Prince started but paused as he looked into purple eyes. “Kur- Prince Kurloz…” he muttered and frowned. Out of all the people he could have run into, it had to be _him._ Though, it wasn’t as if Kankri didn’t like him. No that wasn’t it, it was more or less the fact that the purple heir didn’t like him. At least that was how it was since they came to stay in the Red Kingdom while their Castile was being cleaned of the recent plague that seemed to be spreading over their land.

 

“Prince Kankri” Kurloz looked down at the red Prince for a moment or two before holding out his hand to him, helping up the young man. “Shouldn’t you be in the main hall with your tutor? Or are you skipping again today” He smirked as Kankri brushed himself off.

 

“I’m not skipping Kurloz, I finished with my classes and I’m heading off. Not that it’s _any_ of _your_ business” He shot back in defense as he readied to leave.

 

“Oh really? None of _my_ business?” Kurloz smirked and pushed Kankri against the wall behind him. “If it _wasn’t_ my business, then why would I be asking” Kankri swallowed hard but kept a defensive stance as he felt his back press into the wall. “If it wasn’t my business, then why would I even care” He chuckled and leaned his face as close to Kankri’s face as possible, without their skin touching. “It’s all of my business Prince Kankri” He whispered before pushing off from the wall and turning. “I will see you back at the castile, oh” He stopped with his back turned to the red prince. “And I’ll be waiting in my room to speak with you” He laughed and walked off.

 

Kankri slid down the wall and sighed as he tried to get his himself to stop shaking. He honestly hated when the purple prince would do things like that. It wasn’t fair, and he couldn’t take the torture. He didn’t even know what the prince wanted from him. It was all mind games, and those were games that Kankri didn’t like to play.

 

“KAAAAANKRI~” Kankri looked around at the source of the voice, it wasn’t too far from where he was but the owner wasn’t in his visual quite yet. “purrhaps he is this way~” She cooed to a friend as she made a turn, letting out a high pitched squeal as she found the one she was searching for. “Oh Kankri there you are, we were looking ALL over fur you” she giggled with the heavy accent rolling over her tongue as she spoke.

 

“Ah, hey it’s all fine, I am here” he laughed in a slightly nervous manner. “What’s up?”

 

“ohhhh nothing, just wondering where you were dear” She smiled and helped Kankri up. “Anyways we have some news fur you, hehe” she smiled for a second before looking down. “But that can wait, let’s go on our SECRET mission” she laughed and they all ran off down the streets and into the close by forest.

 

 

_If it weren’t for the way how the prince’s love spoke, he would have suspected something. Though she kept the secrets from him until it was too late, and he had come home with tears rolling down his reddened cheeks and his heart shattering with each step he took to get to his room. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to repair himself after this, but he was wrong. Being wrong wasn’t bad, but still could cause problems._

 

 

Kankri sighed as he stared up at the roof. It had been 4 weeks since he was told The Disciple was becoming leader of her tribe and that she wasn’t allowed within the Castile walls for the next couple years until her ceremony and training was over. So she ended their relationship, knowing that the prince will have to choose his future queen before then. It was another 2 more weeks before that, that his best friend was taken to the Imperial Queen’s land to become her loyal servant.

 

“Feels…so lonely” he muttered quietly as he put his hand up to the light, and then as quickly he pulled it back down. “…I hope they’re ok” he bit his lip and turned over in his bed. “It’s not fair…”

 

“It’s cus you’re a prince, and they aren’t royalty” Kankri sat up as his door was opened. “Good afternoon my dearest prince.”

 

“What do you want…” Kankri frowned at the sight of Prince Kurloz coming in as if he owned the place.

 

“Oh nothing, just noticed you being absent, made me feel kind of sad.” He faked a troubled voice as he shut the door. “Though I guess mourning the loss of your two friends has taken you from.” He gives a slight pout before his mouth morphs into awful looking smirk.

 

“Go away you ass” Kankri hated dealing with the purple prince, it was always problematic and ended up in ways he wouldn’t want anyone to know.

 

“Oh wouldn’t you just love that” he chuckled and strode over to the bed.

 

“Kurloz stop it, and go away. I’m serious” Kankri sighed and laid back down. “You’re being a nuisance…” he mumbled and looked away.

 

“a nuisance?” The elder prince laughed “oh really, a nuisance. If I recall right, you simply LOVE when I come to visit” He smirked and knelt down onto the bed.

 

Kankri looked up to the other prince for a moment, as he leaned down took both of his hands and pulled them away from him. Kankri wanted to fight the overwhelming presence of Prince Kurloz, but didn’t entirely have the will to do so and just turned his head away.

 

 “Aw is my little Kankri upset with me” he gripped the red prince’s wrists with one hand, and with the other he took hold of his jaw and made him look to his eyes. “If it weren’t for how much I respect my damned father, I’d simply take you away from your homeland and keep you as only mine”

 

Kankri’s eyes widened and he gasped lightly as Kurloz’s pressed his lips down to his own. He bit down on Kurloz’s lip and the other pulled away with a growl and dug his nails into Kankri’s wrist, causing the younger boy to let out cry of pain.

 

“bite me again without it being tasteful, and I will get very pissed off.” Kankri sighed softly and nodded, letting him kiss up his throat and back to his lips. He nipped lightly and ran his tongue along the soft flesh of the red prince’s lip. “I don’t like to get pissed at you, I really don’t. You just end up doing so many things that I just don’t like” He spoke lightly as he kissed along Kankri’s jawline and up to his earlobe, where blew softly into his ear, causing him to shudder a little. “I won’t take you, until you’re ready my prince…when you are…then I will” He whispered and pulled away. “Till next time” He smiled and left the room.

 

Kankri just stared up at the roof like he had been before, he softly sighed as the wind whistled against the glass of his window. He shouldn’t have been expecting more from the other, but unfortunately with the absence of him. He realized he had expecting a lot more than was given.

 

“If only I could hate you….”

 

_‘Early spring, the King Vantas was found dead in his bedroom. Some say conspiracy, others say an accident._

_Weeks before the young heir of the Vantas Kingdom and the heir of the Makara Kingdom vanished without any word. Many have said the two have eloped. Though word from Prince Vantas’ godmother states: **“The young prince will come back, give him time. He is dealing with a lot of stress right now. I’m sure he will be back so-‘**_

 

 

“This is ridiculous Kurloz!” Kankri threw the notice down on the table. “I though you said ‘no one will notice’, Well apparently you were wrong” he glared at the young man across the table who just chuckled and shrugged.

 

“Apparently you can’t read. Since it says ‘weeks before’. Meaning they just realized our absence, which if I’m correct about this” He smirks as he crosses over to the previously fuming prince and puts his hands on either side of him as he corners him against the table. “We’ve been gone for 2 years”

 

“Well…I…Yes, but still. They noticed, and that means A LOT of issues are going to happen. I have to get back to the Kingdom…since my father is dead I have to take over. I have to leave and I have to…I have to…oh god that means I’m going to be King” The prince covers his mouth in a light shock as Kurloz pulls away from him.

 

“oh don’t freak out now, it’s going to be fine. We are living the life right no-“

 

“NO WE AREN’T!!” Kurloz jumps slightly and glares at Kankri.

 

“Don’t yell, and we certainly are Kan. We are doing as good as possible, and fuck being a prince. You and I both know if you become King then we can never be together” Kankri looks down and swallows at the thought.

 

If it weren’t for the hatred between their families, then the two would have married in one of the other’s Kingdoms. Though, it wasn’t just only that being the problem. Kankri was an only child, and with no brothers or sisters, he’d definitely have to take over his Kingdom. As for Kurloz, he was lucky he was even born since his father had only been able to have one child, he tried a lot with a lot of different woman, so he was the only heir for his Kingdom as well.

 

“I know…and just…god Kurloz I really wish I could do anything BUT this….but you and I both know we have to go back now” He hated admitting it, but it was true. They had a great 2 years together, but now those years were over. It’s time they go back home, and just deal with what they got.

 

“Well, if one day we can try again…in some form or another” Kurloz pulled Kankri into his arms, kissing him tenderly before pulling away and just holding him. “Whoever you marry better be good enough for you…cus I swear if they’re not. I’ll kill them” He growled feeling his eyes burn a bit, but not from tears. He shuts them with a soft sigh.

 

“I promise…I love you”

 

“I love you too…My dear pri…”

 

“King Vantas…” The King shot up and looked around quickly, he was still at his desk which means he must have fallen asleep. He shook his head and turned to the timid servant who smiled softly as she noticed the King was now calm and awake. “Good morning sir, It’s breakfast.”

 

“Ahh, thank you dear. I apologize for the mess, late night and all” She nodded and continued to smile as she helped the King dress into appropriate clothing for the day.

 

“Prince Kankri is home, he brought his husband along with him” She commented as she buttoned his vest.

 

“Lovely, it’s been quite a while since I’ve seen them” He grins and pats the girl on her shoulder. “Thank you for everything” She blushes and nods.

 

“Tha-thank you sir…” She mumbles and tries to stand straighter. “Oh sir, did you urm. Did you sleep well”

 

“I did, I had a very wonderful dream” she followed after him as they left the room.

 

“May I inquire what it was about?”

 

“Ah, it was about long lost love. Such tragedies though, can turn into something wonderful.” He sighs with soft smile.

 

“Really?” He nods and then turn down a corridor. “Do you miss them?”

 

“Yes…Yes I do, but it’s fine.” He stops and looks out a window, she has to stop herself before she runs into him and she turns to the window as well wondering what exactly caught the King’s eye. “But despite everything, I don’t regret it”

 

“That’s good” they continue on and as they approach the dining room there is yelling and loud noises coming from behind the door. “After you my dear King”

 

“Why thank you” He grinned and stepped into what seemed to be just the beginning of something unique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well shit, been awhile? But I'm still alive. so this is my present to you guys. A chapter :oD Hope you liked it....Sorry no sexy time just yet :o/ but eventually I will put some yummy smut in here haha ;oD I promise ;o)  
> Also if there is anymore suggestions for pairings, just tell me. cus I like putting glimpses of pairs in here ;o)


	5. Don't touch what is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story to tell and an ending to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mess ups, and sorry for this taking so long. My usb had been stollen and I had to rewrite alot. If You see any mess ups, alert me and I'll fix them as best I can. Enjoy as always <3

Karkat had been to the 'Purple' Kingdom multiple times and had visited the royal garden on occasions with Gamzee, but he had never seen the parts that Kurloz had taken him to. He was led through rows upon rows of bright red roses and taken to the back of the garden where a stone plaque was embedded into the ground. He looked at Kurloz, who was smiling fondling at the piece of granite.

 

"Is it a grave?" Karkat questioned, breaking the small silence that had fallen between them.

 

"Sort of" Kurloz looked up and towards Karkat for a moment before walking over to the plaque and kneeling down. He brushed off the bits of dirt that had covered it and cleaned the crevices to show what it said. "It's a promise."

 

"Oh." Karkat came closer and looked down and raised a brow. "Kurloz Makara? That's you right" He looked at Kurloz who just shook his head. "Your father?"

 

"Yeah" He brushed off the rest and below the elder Makara's name was another one that had a long jagged scar. 'Kankri Vantas'.

 

"Wait...My father?" He kneeled down next to Kurloz to examine it better, and sure enough in bold letters was his father's name. "What was the promise?"

 

"I'm not sure, I just remember what Mituna's father would tell me" He plucked one of the roses from the bush beside them and laid it down on the plaque.

 

"What was that?"

 

"That one day they would be together again"

 

"They were together before?"

 

"Yeah...They were for a long time." Kurloz looked down at the plaque, his fingers tracing over it with a gentle touch. "Have you ever heard the story about the two royal princes who disappeared and caused a whole riot in their kingdoms?"

 

"Yeah, My godmother told me about the story when I was younger where two princes who apparently loved each other ran away and never came back because they couldn't bare being apart, even if their kingdoms fell" Kurloz shook his head at Karkat. "What?"

 

"Have you heard the alternate ending of the story, the true ending?" Karkat frowned at him and Kurloz smiled. "Do you want to hear it?"

 

"Sure"

 

"Alright, so you know that the two princes had ran away. Well after a few years there was downfall in one of their kingdoms, where the King had died. The prince, whose father died, had immediately reacted and told the other prince he had to go back. The other prince didn't want to just yet, but had still brought his love to the kingdom...This may get confusing so we'll give little nicknames to the two princes. The one whose father died, we'll call the Lonely Prince/ King when he takes rule. And the other prince will be the Lost prince/ King." Karkat nodded and was playing with bits of grass as Kurloz went on speaking. "Ok, so both the princes went back to their respectable kingdoms. The Lonely Prince took on the role as King and as the years passed he married to beautiful young woman who will be known as the Grand Queen"

 

"Wait Why is she known as the Grand Queen?"

 

"You'll find out, just listen." Kurloz patted Karkat's cheek. "Alright, so the Lost Prince found out and had gotten angry, not knowing that his father would be giving his role up soon because of his unforgiving health. It's a common occurrence in that Kingdom" Kurloz sighed. "Then the Lost Prince, who became the Lost King instead became the Insane King."

 

"Ok. Wow that was quick. Did he go insane cause of the Lonely King" Kurloz nodded with a soft smile. "Wow...That's very sad"

 

"Yeah, the insane King had ended up sleeping with one of the maids and having a son, the son had known his father did not feel love towards him. So he had shut himself away for a long time, only coming to his mother when he felt truly lonely. He loved his mother…Though, she got pregnant with another son from my- I mean the Insane King. The Insane King did not stay by her side and was very unworthy of her love, and slept with men and women while she tended to the castle and to her son. Her son worried for her as her stomach grew from the baby...and she got sicker. She had gotten extremely sick during her last month of pregnancy…it was in the middle of winter that she had given birth….” He looked down, almost as if he was going to cry. “She died”

 

“Oh my god, that’s awful” Karkat frowned and had noticed Kurloz’s slip, but wasn’t going to say anything about it. “What happened after that?”

 

“The Insane King didn’t care, his first son went into depression and locked himself away. He painted to get his emotions out and had stopped speaking for many years. It surprises even him that he is able to speak at times….The last son…He was attended to by the servants and spoiled by the absence of his brother, who had also spoiled the prince in ways that only he could. He turned cruel to many people, and kept them at a distance.” Kurloz shook his head. “He wasn’t a good person, neither princes were. The eldest being very distant and inwardly cruel to himself. The youngest being the awful and rude child he was. Both were bastard children that the King didn’t love”

 

“Wow…What about the Lonely King and The Grand Queen?”

 

“Ok, the Lonely King had the chosen his wife at the age of 20. She was only 16, and was a wonderful woman. His step mother adored her and they got along very well. Though, the Lonely King missed his lover and was a bit distant. He still loved his wife, and she had known that…She also knew that was going through depression. So she had seduced him and had gotten pregnant with their first son. The first son was a blessing to the king, and he loved him dearly. Unlike the Insane King, he had taken time to get to know his son. Though, the eldest prince of the Lonely King had mostly been raised by their grandmother. So he was more prone to things and had much higher opinions towards them. He was a bit of dick.”

 

“Wow, sounds like my brother” Karkat laughed.

 

“Yup, and after a while The Queen thought that her husband was happy. He still wasn’t” Karkat frowned at Kurloz who continued on. “The King was still depressed, so The Queen seduced him once more and got pregnant with their second son. Their second son was raised by a servant. He was very grumpy man, but he loved the young prince with all his heart. So he didn’t mind. The prince was angry at his father for this and was a bratty child towards everyone…Until The Grand Queen fell”

 

“Wait, she died. How? Why!?” Karkat’s voice got a bit high, he felt that he needed to know the answer.

 

“The Grand Queen had taken the duties that a King would have. She did this along with the Grandmother. She was honored and loved by their kingdom. Only one person hated her.”

 

“The Insane King…” Karkat looked down and was gripping tight on some grass.

 

“He had sent a bottle of expansive wine to the kingdom for the Queen’s 26th birthday. The queen loved expensive wine and was delighted at the gift.” Kurloz frowned. “What she didn’t know was that she was allergic to the types of grapes that were used in the wine. So when she died from drinking the wine. Many had thought it was poisoned…The King tried the wine and had lived.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“Yeah, so when that news came to the Insane King. He felt insulted and had started an ongoing argument with the Lonely King. This ended for only a short time though and they made an agreement…” Kurloz traced over the names on the plaque. “That one day they’d be together again”

 

“Wait…We’re the offspring of the princes who had ran away”

 

“Yup”

 

“And they want us to marry?”

 

“Sort of”

 

“Wow…”

 

“Yeah, it’s pretty crazy to think about” Kurloz smiled.

 

“Wait!”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Ew, my dad had sex with yours” Karkat made a face. “Wouldn’t we ever having sex be incest?”

 

“Nope, they never truly married. So we’re fine to do as we please” Kurloz smiled and leaned down and stole a kiss. “Don’t worry my little red prince. I wouldn’t put you to shame in such kind of discrimination”

 

“It’s not discrimination to me” Karkat frowned at him.

 

“Oh?”

 

“One of my friends are in love with their older brother. I don’t find incest disgusting, unique yes. But not in a discriminatory way.” Kurloz smiled softly.

 

“So if I ever commit incest you wouldn’t be repulsed by me?” Kurloz put a hand on Karkat’s and scooted closer to him.

 

“Well no, that’s your choice. I don’t find you repulsive in any way. You could sleep with your father and I wouldn’t care” Karkat put his face closer to Kurloz’s, his lips lightly touching the others. “But I’d rather you sleep with me instead” He whispered before pulling back and getting up. “I think it’s time that you show me the rest of the garden Kurloz”

 

Kurloz just looked up at Karkat, his cheeks were tinted a light shade of red. Karkat smiled back down at Kurloz and held out his hand to him.

 

“Are you coming, or shall I leave you here to prance around on my own?” Kurloz slowly took hold of Karkat’s hand and got up.

 

“You are very unique” He smiled and led Karkat away from the plaque and into the extensive amount of roses.

 

* * *

 

 

Gamzee glanced down from one of the castle windows, he could see Kurloz sitting with Karkat at their father’s plaque telling him something. Jealousy ran cold in his blood as he left the window and headed down to the throne room where his father sat. The King was pleasantly napping in his chair, his cheek pressed softly against his hand. He looked peaceful for once, that is until the youngest prince stepped in and awoke him.

 

“Father” Gamzee’s arms were crossed as the King sat up in his seat and leered down at him.

 

“What child” He growled, his voice somewhat lower from sleep.

 

“I wish to strike a deal with you”

 

“About?”

 

“The marriage between my brother and the young prince of the red kingdom.” The king raised his brow and leaned forward a bit, his hands laced together in interest. “I want to end it, and instead I think it’s best my brother marry the daughter of the fuchsia kingdom. It is much more beneficial since he is older. I could marry the red prince and you’d still have both ties”

 

“Oh?” The king smirked, as if he’d been expecting such a bargain. “You think I don’t have the power I need, that I need more?” Gamzee swallower hard as his father stood. “Or are you jealous that your brother is receiving attention from someone that you love?”

 

“I…No, I’m not jealous!” Gamzee shouted and had stepped forward. “Why the hell would I EVER be jealous of that disgusting freak?!”

 

“Because he has what you want. Simple as that my son. It’s not unknown. You want to control the young Vantas. Make him yours.” His father laughed. “I know that feeling son, and you need to get over it”

 

“What!?” Gamzee was astounded at his father, and even more pissed. “Get over it, GET OVER IT. HE IS MINE. NOT FUCKING KURLOZ’S!!”

 

The king turned away from Gamzee and went back to his throne and sat down. He wasn’t going to deal with an emotionally clingy teenager. He had dealt with that when he was young and wasn’t going to deal with that now.

 

“Either do something about it, or shut up and go away. You can’t stop the engagement you have with the young Pyrope. That was planned from your birth boy. So either suck it up or do something. Stop your fucking whining” Gamzee clenched his fists and walked out of the room, he slammed the door shut and headed back up to Kurloz’s room and went inside.

 

The room was fairly clean and quite empty, other than the canvas that was covered up with a sheet, Gamzee pulled the sheet off and the image of his mother was painted into the seams. She was holding her rounded belly, her hair was pulled back in a long braid that fell over her should and ended just above her breast, the color was a light shade of brown that was almost burgundy. She was smiling softly with light dimples showing on her heart shaped face. She was beautiful, but beauty dies and so did the painting as Gamzee punched his fist through where her stomach was. He tore at the canvas until it ripped and tossed it to the ground in anger.

 

“I hope you fucking cry...” Gamzee muttered softly before leaving the room, and heading back to his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooooo What did you think ;o)


	6. A Crash a Burn and a Loud Fuck You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee's undoing will be his undoing, nothing new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;o) read the notes at the ending

Karkat and Kurloz had stayed outside in the garden for hours just talking about the many types of roses and sharing stories with one another, Karkat genuinely listened to his Fiancé without interruption. He loved hearing the older Makara’s voice and listening to his point of view on things. It was a flawless evening until they had to go inside again.

 

“I’m sure father wouldn’t mind you staying, he seems dead set on our marriage, which I don’t mind none the less, but I hope your family doesn’t mind. I just don’t want to send you back to your kingdom at night. It is quite dangerous” Karkat gripped Kurloz’s hand and nodded as they headed up the stairs.

 

“I don’t think my father would mind. It’s just Nana who truly will. She worries about me all the time, and with what you told me today about our fathers is true. Then she might worry that the same would happen to me. Though the difference is that I would not worry to come back.” Karkat smirked.

 

“So devious” Kurloz laughed lightly and led Karkat down the hallways towards his room. “Would you like to see what I’m working on? There’s actually two paintings, one you are not allowed to see till our marriage, the other I’ve been working on for a couple months now and it’s just about done” Kurloz was grinning as they stood outside his door, and Karkat had to try not to gasp at the beauty of the other prince’s smile. It was honestly a beautiful sight, and he was sure the painting would not compare to such beauty.

 

“I’d love to” Karkat smiled softly and Kurloz opened the door and felt his heart sink as he noticed the carnage in his room.

 

“No…no no no. This can’t be” He let go of Karkat’s hand and removed the sheet from the ground and saw the wreckage of the painting he’d been working on. It was destroyed. “Please god…This can’t be true, it just can’t be” He felt angry tears burn at his eyes and was picking up some of the pieces. “No…” He mumbled and looked at Karkat who was looking back at him with sadness.

 

“This…What happened?” Karkat walked over to Kurloz and crouched down next to him. “Kurloz?” he shook his head at Karkat and gripped the pieces in a bruising hold.

 

“That bastard…” He muttered and got up. He wasn’t sure what he could do, but he was going to do something. “Karkat”

 

“Yeah?” Karkat looked up at the angry Makara and saw something devious in the look he had.

 

“I think it’s time we get married already” Kurloz smirked and Karkat’s eyes widened.

 

 

 

 

The suggestion went to his father immediately, and his father said in another week’s time. It was too soon now and there were going to be a lot of guests since it’s been awhile since both the Red Kingdom and Purple Kingdom had fully been in one place. Kurloz didn’t mind since he wanted to see his brother crumble for what he’d done. Though, he had locked himself in his room for the planning. He wanted everything to be perfect, and well done.

 

“Kurloz?” There were knocks on his door, and the young man jumped. He’d fallen asleep when taking a break from painting. “Kurloooz?” There were more knocks until finally a loud bang was initiated to his door. “Hey, your fucking fiancé is talking to you damn it. Open the fucking door, we have one more fucking day of being engaged and it’s fucking lonely without you and Gamzee isn’t the best company right now”

 

“Gam..zee, god damn it” Kurloz sighed and covered of the painting with a sheet and went over to the door and opened it, Karkat was frowning at him with his arms crossed.

 

“You look like shit, are you not sleeping?” Karkat’s angry features relaxed into worry and Kurloz smiled softly and cupped his cheek.

 

“I’m fine my love, I’m just busy now. I will be with you tomorrow and forever, I just need to get this done first.” Karkat nodded, he’d been forced to stay at the Purple kingdom while the arrangements were being made. They had extended the due date of their marriage another week because a lot of family from the Vantas kingdom would be coming in from far lands, along with friends and members of more royalty. This was a royal marriage, and a truce between the kingdoms in one and it had to be treated delicately so that nothing would go wrong.

 

“Don’t get yourself killed or I won’t forgive you” Karkat sighed and stood on his tiptoes as well as pulling Kurloz down to kiss him. “You are way too tall, I’m going to have to get used to that…”

 

“Ah yes, the fine genetics of my family.” He grinned and had kissed back. “Love you are precious and would just have the most wonderful time adoring you for hours and entertaining you just well to see your smile…But alas, I have things to attend to” He frowned, there were only a couple things he had to finish on the painting and it’d be done for the ceremony tomorrow.

 

“I know…” Karkat mumbled and looked down. He only had gotten to spend a few moments with Kurloz since their abrupt proposal, and now he spends like no time with him. To be honest with himself, it was depressing.

 

“Do not be sad, when tomorrow comes all this work will be paid off and you will know why I have worked so hard.” Karkat nodded and Kurloz kissed the palm of Karkat’s hand. “I cherish you dearly and it does pain me to know how much you miss my presence, and that will not always happen. I promise” He grabbed something from the side and pressed it softly into Karkat’s palm. “Wear this and remember I do love you…a lot” Karkat opened his hand and looked at what was given to him.

 

“Oh wow” He gasped softly, it was an amethyst shaped into sphere and was being entrapped by a circlet of silver and was hanging from a silver chain. “Kurloz, this is wonderful”

 

“Flip it over” Karkat did so and smiled brightly. The Makara family crest was carved into the amethyst. “We will be joining families, so I think it is right for you to wear something of mine…It was one the rare things my father had given my mother despite all. He may not have loved her fully, but she had given him heirs and that was what counted. So he had it made for her during the time before my brother was born. She wore it for so long and had given it to me before she’d died and said to give to whom I had loved. It was a sweet offering since she wanted my happiness when she could not have her own.”

 

“Does your father know you have it?” Kurloz nodded.

 

“He was the one who’d really given it to me and told me that’s what she’d said…I wasn’t allowed to see her during her time of being sick. I was so young after all” Karkat frowned and leaned up again and was met this time by Kurloz to share a gentle kiss.

 

“That’s sad, but sweet of your father to care.” Kurloz yawned and nodded.

 

“Caring is foreign to him, but its fine. He knows how to replace it with sentimental objects.”

 

“Wow Kurloz, rude much?” Karkat smirked and Kurloz just shrugged with a smile.

 

“I do have to part from you though, much to do before the ceremony. Take time to enjoy your family. Aren’t they here?” Karkat nodded.

 

“They arrived yesterday evening. I’ve been avoiding my brother, he is quite an asshole”

 

“Yeah I know, Kankri can be a pain” Karkat raised an eyebrow, he didn’t know the two knew each other, he thought they only know OF each other.

 

“You’ve met him?”

 

“Met him, hah. When you were born my father forced me to go to your kingdom for a visit. He wanted to formally meet the Queen of your kingdom”

 

“You’ve seen me as a baby?”

 

“Yup”

 

“And?”

 

“And what?” Kurloz leaned against the doorframe.

 

“And what did you think of me then and what did you think of my brother?” Karkat crossed his arms again and was scowling.

 

“Oh, well I didn’t think much. I had met your brother first and ended up punching him in the face because he wouldn’t stop talking. Then my father forced me to go with him to visit though queen and new baby so I wouldn’t get into any more trouble.” He smirked at Karkat’s soft laughter. “I remember asking the queen what it was like to have a baby and how she was doing”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, she said it was wonderful having children and that she loved you already.” Kurloz smiled. “She even let me hold you a little because I wanted to touch your hands and face”

 

“What why? Why the hell would you want to do that?” Karkat frowned again.

 

“Cause you were cute and Cause I wasn’t allowed to be with my brother at the time since he was a sick child and the maid’s wouldn’t allow me around him” Karkat nodded. “You were really soft and cute and I remember you cooing at me. You had also drooled on me and tried to eat my fingers and I freaked out and had asked your mom to take you back. Then my father had asked me to wait outside while He talked with your mother and father” Kurloz shrugged. “I don’t know what they spoke about, but when they were done I got to play with you more”

 

“Babies Kurloz, babies.” Karkat laughed and Kurloz shook his head. “What?”

 

“Babies are cute, but they are also a little gross. “ Kurloz smiled and yawned once more. “Anyways love I’m going to get back to what I was working. I will see you tomorrow” He leaned down and kissed Karkat’s forehead before going into his room and closing the door once more.

 

“But tomorrow is too crowded…” Karkat frowned and walked off.

 

 

 

 

It was only a couple hours later when there were more knocks on Kurloz’s door. He sighed softly, he had just finished with the painting and had put it away fully just in case Gamzee got into his room.

 

“Answer the mother fucking door or I will fucking break it” Kurloz heard Gamzee growl from the other side before banging hard on the door with his fist. “I swear to fu-“

 

“Shut up, I’m coming” Kurloz went to the door and unlocked it and cracked it open. “What do you want?”

 

“Tomorrow is your wedding”

 

“So?” Gamzee was smirking and giving Kurloz a look of pure deviousness. “What do you want, I’m tired” Gamzee slammed open the door not caring if he hurt Kurloz or not.

 

“Payment” Gamzee backed Kurloz against his dresser and Kurloz just groaned from the pain in his wrist.

 

“Gam, no…” He muttered and tried to push his brother away but was just roughly pressed back into the dresser.

 

“No? No!? How about yes” He smirked. “You’re rushing the wedding, you rushed it. We had months to wait you know, but instead. Ohhh, instead of waiting you chose to go right ahead and do it.” He laughed. “You chose so whole heartedly to go right ahead and say FUCKING MARRY ME NOW!” Gamzee yelled and Kurloz flinched and looked away. “You did it on purpose to. I know that much, of course you did. Why wouldn’t you?” He laughed and yanked Kurloz down by the collar of his shirt. “I destroyed that pretty little painting of the whore that gave me life, because you just couldn’t keep your greedy little hands off what was mine” He growled and Kurloz swung his uninjured arm and hit his brother in jaw.

 

“Don’t you fucking dare call our mother a whore!” He shouted and pushed his brother away. “You do not know the pain that woman went through just to ‘give YOU life’, she fucking died for your sake!” Kurloz could hear footsteps coming down the hallway, but he ignored them and continued on. “I’m marrying Karkat because I actually feel great love for him, I do want him. You just want him because I have something you CAN’T have, and you know what!?” He growled and was ready to swing again, but decided not and lowered his voice. “I don’t give a fuck.”

 

“What?”

 

“I don’t care that you want him, he’s mine. He will be mine for as long as he loves me back. Come to my wedding, try and ruin it. I don’t care. You are ruining your chances of him ever wanting to be yours, and that’s your own god damn problem. Not mine.” Karkat appeared in the doorway and looked at the sight of the two and frowned.

 

“You fucking woke me up, stop fighting and go to bed!” He yelled and Kurloz couldn’t help but laugh at the complete innocence of his fiancé.

 

“I will, I’m just rough housing love” He smiled and helped Gamzee up and pushed him out of his room. “Remember what I said, and we won’t have problems little brother” He smiled and took Karkat’s hand and watched as his brother glared and walked off. “Now you are sleeping in my bedroom love”

 

“How lude!” Karkat smiled and was pulled inside. The door closing softly behind him and being locked.

 

“Oh of course not that my love, we’re just going to sleep. If you don’t mind?” Karkat shrugged and they went over to his bed and Kurloz stripped down to his undergarments and laid down, pulling Karkat into his arms.

 

“Why were you two yelling at each other?” Karkat finally asked after a moment of silence and calm had happened.

 

“Stupid reasons, its fine now.” Kurloz smiled and kissed the top of Karkat’s head. “Now sleep love, tomorrow is a day of truce.

 

“Oh alright, but you better tell me the truth at some point.”

 

“Oh I will love, I will” He closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for the hell that will break out tomorrow.

 

_‘I’m getting married and there’s nothing I can do that can stop it. Unless of course a certain little brother feels pissy and wants to spew bullshit’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeeah, next chapter will be marriage and maybe. MAYBE there will be smutty goodness. Who knows? It may get interrupted again by some 'lude' words. Lol, but yeah. Tell me what you think, and if there's things I forgot or should add in. I LOVE reviews, like omfg. You guys don't even understand, they make my day knowing people enjoyed something in the chapter or want something or whatever. Give some critic, please? PLEZ? 
> 
> But yeah, I'm trying to update more often after that long ass pause. ~u~; making up for it darlings.


	7. A Wedding To Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~u~ Almost got in trouble cus im in class while posting this lol

The next morning had to be the scariest thing in the Makara kingdom that Kurloz had ever been alive to witness. He’d woken up to Karkat gone and a little note saying his Nana came to get him, and had threatened him in his sleep apparently. He then went off to find his _soon-to-be_ husband but couldn’t since he was dragged off by the maids to prepare his outfit. He was pricked by needles most the morning after that. Which was followed by his father insulting the outfit of choice and saying his son looked _ridiculous_ and needed something fancier, so the maids had dragged him back into the room and went on with fitting things for him, being precise to make sure his outfit was generally fitting and ready for the ceremony that night. This unfortunately was the entirety of the morning **_before_** breakfast.

 

When breakfast, itself, was actually served, he’d been stripped down and dressed in nice attire, then dragged downstairs and was forced to sit with his and Karkat’s family. This had led to a _‘lovely’_ discussion about how to **NOT** embarrass each other during the wedding or ruin it, then how disgustingly lude it was to find he and Karkat sleeping in the same bed. Which then led to even more lecturing.

 

“You best not be trying anything early with my dear brother, he is merely a child. He is not to be touched in such vulgar ways.” Kankri frowned and Cronus, who was dragged along, rubbed the back of his husband’s arm to calm him down.

 

“Love, I’m sure that Prince Kurloz would _not think_ to lay a finger on your brother in such a way” Cronus smiled towards the Elder prince in a sympathetic way. He felt bad, but also sort of didn’t care; since he wasn’t the one in the situation.

 

“I should hope not, since I have a lot to say about **_that._** ” Kankri frowned even more, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes at Kurloz.

 

Kurloz had kept silent most the morning and didn’t bother to defend himself since he knew the truth about how he felt, and wouldn’t dare to do anything without his fiance’s consent.

 

“Brother you are being fucking ri-“

 

“Karkat, do not use such language. This is your wedding day and you should be most presentable, even with what you say” King Vantas scolded his son. “You should not let vulgar words or language escape out of your mouth. At least not today son”

 

“Really dad?” Karkat frowned and glared at his father.

 

“Really son” The King taunted and smiled at his grumpy son, who got up from the table. Everyone looked towards him questionably getting a scowl from the prince in return. “Son?”

 

“I have something to say…” He frowned still and let out a soft sigh. “…This is the two families who will be brought together today, Vantas and….” He looked at Kurloz who was smiling softly up at him and Karkat couldn’t help but smile back. “And Makara. It’ll be a wonderous union between the families. Our long feud shall end with this and may two, I myself being one, and my fiancé Kurloz Makara the second, be joined in matrimonial hand” Karkat held out his hand at this point to the other prince and Kurloz took it and stood tall. “We’re not the first, nor the last, but at least we have each other for this…” He blushed and looked down.” Now…If I may, I have maids to attend to, or rather…They will be attending to me.” He smirked. “Stand tall and take care of breakfast for me?”

 

“Oh…” Kurloz chuckled and nodded as Karkat turned and left the dining room.

 

“Well, he was all talk wasn’t he” Cronus joked and Kankri rolled his eyes and shook his head at his husband’s remark. “What?”

 

“ ** _Behave_** ” Kankri stood as well. “I think I will join my brother for help, be good while I’m gone Cronus”

 

“I _obviously_ will Kankri” Cronus smiled as he watched the former Vantas leave. “So Kurloz right?”

 

Kurloz sat back down and raised his brow at the Ampora and nodded.

 

“Right, no talky. So, you excited about your marriage?” He smiled and crossed his arms on the table as the rest of the family started to leave as well, eventually leaving the two alone in the room. Kurloz had heard quite a few stories about this Ampora prince, and did not like a single one of them. He wouldn’t allow him the pleasure of being left with the Makara.

 

“I am, but that is not your business” Kurloz stood from his seat once more, Cronus did as well.

 

“Snarky, though it’s to be expected from a **_Makara_**.” He smirked, let the words roll off his tongue as if it were some vulgar remark. It probably was for the spoiled prince, but that wasn’t going to bother Kurloz since he’d ever really had the joy of being in the family himself. “I just wanted to know how you feel. It’s not like you love him anyways.” Kurloz glared, now that was something that **_did_** get to him, and he wasn’t happy with hearing. “Am I wrong? Or am I hitting the dot, since the marriage _was_ rushed for some **_unknown_** reason and, I do know that it was arranged. You not even knowing the prince…. _Sooo_ it gets me curious as to if you actually _do_ love him or are you just being daddy’s little **good boy** ” All the overly punctuated words were like a punch, and helped raise the anger of the _‘usually’_ calm prince.

 

Kurloz clenched his teeth together with his fists tightened up as if he were going to use them in defense or in rage. He wanted to swing, to wipe the mocking tone from the other but had to hold back his anger, this was not the time to **be** angry and he didn’t want to upset the Vantas family because one person made him this way with their ignorance.

 

“As I said before, **_Ampora_** ” He spoke up, his tone dark and used the same way Cronus had when speaking his family name. “It is not any of _your_ business, especially whether or not that I love prince Karkat. For all you know, I’m marrying him so that I be the next king of the Vantas kingdom. Which is not true since that will be for Prince Kankri. I am not taking my own throne since my father refuses to allow a truce marriage for such. So it’s not that, and may this be arranged I can still choose to love the young prince, but this is not any of your **_goddamn_** business **_Ampora_** ” He growled out. “Now I will take my leave” And he did so, heading out of the room and away from the rude prince.

 

 

The morning had been awful, the evening on the other hand was fairly calm. Prince Kurloz had stowed away in his room away from everyone, not wanting to be bothered until the ceremony. As for prince Karkat, his evening was full of his family and the maids along with his bickering, and nagging Nana.

 

“Stay still Karkat or you’ll end up getting pricked once more” The older woman scolded and fixed up the sleeves so it tightened more around his wrists. “You want to look good for your wedding, don’t you?”

 

“Yes Nana…” Karkat grumbled and stood still, flinching as the pin lightly poked through the sleeve and almost nicked his skin. “Nana!” He whined.

 

“Oh shush, you’ll be fine”

 

“Nana…” Karkat groaned and she continued to fix up his outfit. “Shh”

 

 

The hours passed on similar to that until the outfit was finally done and Karkat looked at himself in the mirror before having a red robe draped over his shoulders and pinned together at the front and his father wrapped his arms around him.

 

“You’re becoming a man Karkat, remember that” He smiled and patted his son’s shoulder as he pulled away.

 

“Dad…” Karkat looked up at his father who was smiling softly. “Don’t get all sappy on me, I’m already trying not to start weeping like a fucking baby.”

 

“Language”

 

“Whatever, but dad seriously, It’s ok.” Karkat looked down at himself. “…I’m getting married, that’s a decision. It’s happening, and…” He thought over the few moments he’d spent with Kurloz before looking back up at his father. “And I’m perfectly fine with that dad” He smiled.

 

“That’s good son, now come” He took his son’s arm in his own. “Before you’re late for your own wedding”

 

“Wait...Am I actually being walked down an aisle like I-“

 

“Yup, now let’s go” His Nana smiled and followed behind with a bouquet of assorted roses.

 

 

Kurloz nervously fixed himself about thirty thousand times as he stood in the garden under the blossoms that were set around the altar. He looked to his father, who nodded in approval. He had to have been the largest man sitting on his family’s side and it was quite funny to look at and gave Kurloz a bit of relief from his worrying.

 

Music started playing, the sound soft against Kurloz’s ears and growing louder. He looked towards the opening of the garden as Karkat stepped out, his breath hitched at how lovely his fiancé looked. He was wearing a loose fitting grey shirt that barely touch his skin and instead flowed around him like water until it reached his waist where a bright red band was tightened, keeping the shirt in place. His pants were darkened like coal, and were just as flowing as his shirt was, but it was stuffed down into knee high boots that had red designs up the black leather. But what had stolen Kurloz’s breath the most, was the robe that was draped over his shoulders and clipped around his neck with a place holder pin that held their family crest. The robe dragged along the grass behind him, but not by much. From what Kurloz could see of the garment, it had black designs of inscribed along the edges and roped around it in spirals, it looked gorgeous.

 

Karkat was walking towards Kurloz, his arm entrapped with his father’s who let him go as they reached the altar. His father and Kurloz exchanged words before leaving Karkat to stand awkwardly next to the other prince.

 

“You look lovely” Kurloz whispered, watching as Karkat’s face flushed up.

 

“Shut up..” Karkat muttered and looked down at his shoes. “…You don’t look too bad yourself..” He whispered, and Kurloz smiled at him.

 

“You ready to be fully united?”

 

“No…” Kurloz chuckled softly. “I mean…I’m scared of this all, but whatever. Let’s fucking do thi-“

 

“Language” His father hissed at him and Karkat rolled his eyes and the two turned towards each other and Kurloz held Karkat’s hands in his own.

 

They then, listened to the Preacher recite the lines in his book, and listened halfway as they looked at the other, silently complimenting each other. When the preacher came to the part that really mattered they finally looked up to him for that moment.

 

“May you two be united as one and not be parted for the entirety of your lives until death decides to rip you apart.” It was a bit morbid, but the purple king insisted on it being said this way. For his own reasons, of course. “Do you Prince Kurloz Makara the second, take Prince Karkat Vantas to be yours?”

 

“I do” Kurloz looked back to Karkat, who was blushing a bright shade of red. He loved to watch the young prince get flustered over small things like this.

 

“And do you Prince Karka-“

 

“Yeah yeah, I do. Whatever. He’s mine” Karkat grumbled, more towards Kurloz who was smirking and it was pissing him off.

 

“Then may the united take a drink from the holy cup, and share with their love, to fully bring the families together” They were handed a large golden goblet filled with red wine. Karkat looked into, and thought about the story he was told by Kurloz. Though, he was sure he’d be fine since Kurloz probably knows the wine his mother was allergic and would be dumb enough to serve that.

 

“To death do us part” Kurloz smiled and drank from the cup and then he handed it to Karkat.

 

“To death do us part…” He mumbled before drinking from the wine and then having the goblet taken from them and their hands were intertwined with a silver ribbon.

 

“May this unite the families as one” The preacher spoke. “Now you may take leave and be united.” Karkat swallowed and held Kurloz’s hand as they walked off the alter.

 

“I..” Karkat started, but kept his words to himself as they left the garden. “where do we go…” He whispered and Kurloz shrugged and they headed back inside; noticing that no had followed, but not caring enough to head back.

 

“I have a gift for you” Kurloz smiled and led Karkat up the stairs to his room. “Before we _‘unite’_ as one” Karkat rolled his eyes and followed.

 

Kurloz was a little bit eager as he dragged Karkat up the stairs and when he got to the door, he turned to the other and smiled softly. Karkat raised his brow questionably as the door was opened and he gasped at the canvas that was set up in the middle of the room. It was of the garden they’d just left, along with the plaque, but instead of his father’s and kurloz’s father’s name it was his and his now wedded husband. There were red and lavender roses spread about on the canvas, not painted ones. These were real roses the decorated it.

 

“It’s beautiful Kurloz…” He smiled and let go of the other’s hand in favor of running his fingers along the canvas, it was a little rough with the paint but also smooth as well. “I can’t believe this…” He touched one of the roses before turned back around and smiled brightly, Kurloz had a tint of red along his cheeks and nose. “You’re amazing” He came over and grabbed Kurloz’s. “Now come, I want you romantic self to fuck the love into me”

 

“So lude” Kurloz teased and pulled Karkat to him and kissing him gently. “And it’s called ‘uniting’” He smirked.

 

“Oh shut up and do me already” Karkat pulled him down for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sexy time, but here is cute


	8. A Night To Be Sure? Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG, here it is guys. One month. I'm sorry It took so long, smut just really can be hard to write. And this is actually pretty shit shit for smut, but damn 1600 smut is hard as fuck to write. like hell on a biscuit. I'm sorry for any typos and shit.
> 
> Always, if you have any suggestions or anything, just ask ;o)  
> I'll try hard to do the next chapter asap. Just you knoooooow, takes me a little. ~u~; and sometimes I get depressed and lazy. But hey. I'm back in par and all that shaz.

Karkat sat down on the bed, he’d just gotten the last of his clothing off and was watching Kurloz strip in front of him. It was beautiful seeing the prince remove his shirt and shows the lean muscles underneath. His olive tone, just as gorgeous from the light of the candles that were around them. He undid the strap the held his pants up and took time removing them, catching the look Karkat was giving him. He smirked a bit as he finally started taking off the last garment, Karkat’s eager eyes watching as he slowly revealed his half hard length.

 

“Wow..” Karkat mumbled, just at half fullness and it was much bigger than his own. “Definitely have something to show for” Kurloz chuckled softly and let the clothing join with the rest, he went over to Karkat and sat with him.

 

“Are you sure of this?” He smiled and cupped his cheek. He wanted to make sure that neither of them were against any of this. Though it was late to be thinking this way, he still had to be sure.

 

“Of course I am, I’m not a fucking asshole who does things he doesn’t feel like doing Kurloz” Karkat crossed his arms for a second in a slight fit, but sighed softly and looked down. “Sorry…just, I am sure. Scared yes, but I can do this” He smiled a little to show that he meant what he said. “I am ready, and I am sure”

 

“Alright” Kurloz leaned forward and gently kissed Karkat, and had the younger lay down. He may be a little inexperienced with all this, but he knew what to do. “I love you” He whispered and softly led kisses down Karkat’s cheek and neck, he nipped softly to test how his lover would react and earned a light gasp. He continued on with a bit of sucking and could faintly hear the intake of breath and light moan pass over Karkat’s lips. Kurloz leaned back on his calves, and watched the pout form over Karkat’s lips. He got up and crossed over to the large dresser in the back.

 

“What are you doing Kurloz?” Karkat sat up and watched as the other rummaged through some things, finally turning around with a small unmarked glass bottle.

 

“I had gotten this at the market a couple years back, it’s body oil…but I think it’ll work well as lubricant” Kurloz came back and got onto the bed once more.

 

“Oh uh, yeah…I guess it could be” Karkat laid back down onto the pillows. He watched Kurloz spread his legs more, and open up the bottle.  Kurloz poured a bit into his hands, getting a good amount onto his fingers. He looked up at Karkat, with a small smile before tracing his fingers down Karkat’s legs and touching over the sensitive opening. Karkat had softly gasped at the wet feeling and bit down on his bottom lip.

 

“You make such precious sounds my love” Kurloz spoke lightly as he continued move his fingers around Karkat’s hole, trying to get the other to relax. When Karkat finally stopped tensing, he pressed a finger into him and watched the blush bloom over his skin. “I’m going to make love to you, and then when we’re done and tired, I’m going to hold you in my arms as we fall asleep”

 

Karkat covered his face up, feeling Kurloz stroke his finger inside of him. It was an odd feeling, but not unpleasant. Combined with the sweet talking, had Karkat as a moaning mess underneath Kurloz. He added another finger, and watched the prince tense up again, before relaxing after a couple minutes. Kurloz’s fingers stretched Karkat continuously as he went, adding another finger and stretching him more. Karkat was drawn down to just noises and plead by the third finger, and his whole body reacted when fingers had stroked against the bundle of nerves inside of him. He was arching off the bed and gasping loudly, not able to let out any noise from the shock of the feeling. It was pleasurable and new to Karkat, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about it fully.

 

“Please…” He mumbled, and Kurloz smiled and rested his other hand on Karkat’s cheek as he pulled out his fingers.

 

“Shh, it’s alright my love” Kurloz muttered and stroked himself, getting more in between Karkat’s legs. “Are you ready?” Karkat nodded and looked wearily up at Kurloz.

 

Kurloz gripped Karkat’s thighs with each of his hands as he moved in closer and lined himself up. He looked at the young prince’s face for a mere moment before starting to push in. Karkat’s expression had changed immediately at the intrusion. He had a look awe for a moment, and then a slight pained look as Kurloz pushed in more. He’d pause for a moment, letting the other adjust before continuing until he was all the way in. Karkat still looked pained for a few moments as he stared up at his love, but there was also a gentle smile that graced his lips.

 

“You look so wonderful in my arms...” Kurloz mumbled and pressed a tender kiss to the precious smile. He couldn’t help with the frequent compliments. The adoration he felt for the other was growing with the moments they spent together.

 

“Mmm, I’m glad you think so” Karkat let out a soft sigh as he finally felt a bit more comfortable. “I wouldn’t mind staying like this all night, and just talking to you. I feel at ease” he chuckled softly, but despite his words had rolled his hips against Kurloz’s. Kurloz moaned softly and kissed Karkat once more.

 

“Such a tease my love” He smirked and slowly pulled out almost the whole way, but then pushed back into Karkat just slowly. “But I do not mind do _this_ all afternoon” Karkat let out a soft noise as Kurloz started moving even more. “Just going slow and dragging out every little sound I can from you. Watching the precious expressions change over your face. I could do that” He talked softly, his voice hitching every now and then as he went.

 

Karkat was moaning lightly, wanting to say something but the stretch from Kurloz inside of him, combined with the actual thrusting simply stole the words from him. He had reached up at one point and wrapped his arms around the other prince’s neck to pull him closer as he thrust into him.  He could hear the bed hitting lightly against the wall every now and then, causing the bed to creak lightly under them at times.

 

 _‘…Fuck…I love him…I love him’_ Kurloz’s mind was mixed with little chants of ‘I love you’ and just about everything else he would have said as he moved, but couldn’t with how much he was panting. 

 

_‘I love him…I do’_

* * *

 

Gamzee had practically heard every sound, movement, and word passed between the two. His anger pulsed like venom in his blood and he was gripping his ears trying hard not to scream. But the **_thump thump thumps,_** followed by the squeaking of his brother’s bed combined with the obnoxious moans were driving him insane. And he wanted so badly to go in there and just **murder** them both. He couldn’t handle the betrayal he was feeling, and it was driving his sanity away even faster.

 

“I Can’t…” He muttered, and finally got up, leaving his spot on the floor at the foot of his bed and heading over to the window. He needed to let off some steam, before he actually ** _did_** murder someone.

 

Gamzee went over to his mirror and looked at himself; he _hated_ how much he resembled his brother. The hatred fueled through him until a _crash_ rang through the room, and pieces of the mirror fell to the ground at his feet. He stared at them blankly, feeling the pain of his torn knuckles but not caring too much. He needed to destroy more. He looked around his room for a moment before a decision came to mind, and he left the room.

 

 

The walk to the garden was painfully long, and when he finally got there. He found himself standing at the back of where the wedding took place. Everything was there. The white chairs, the flowers, the altar, everything that had made the wedding become something. It was all there. Gamzee had grabbed up on of the marble stands that had a vase on it, now fallen broken to the ground with the roses strewn in the grass, and started swinging it at the chairs. Some chairs broke, others just fell over as the prince went about with his wreckage. He got to the altar, and went crazy. The stand crack as he swung at the other stands and the overhang.  He continued to beat the hell out of the various items that formed together to make the union until he felt he’d done enough damage.

 

When he was finally done causing carnage, he sat down on the cracked marble floor of the altar and held his face in hands. He sobbed, scratching marks into his face and gasping and crying loudly. He hated himself for feeling like such a piece of shit, and not being able to do anything. He’d lost his best friend. That was clear to him now. He lost his stupid brother as well. He’d never felt so alone in the world, until now, and that fucking pained him. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do, and how he was going to do it. All he knew was that his brother was married to his best friend and they were in love.

 

**_In Love._ **

 

The singular word that had never been introduced into his vocabulary. He knew it, and knew what it meant, but he didn’t feel it. _Couldn’t_ feel it, but fuck he wanted it.

 

“I hate them…. **I hate them** ” That was a word he knew with all of his being, _hate_ , and he used it often. Even more so now, because he hated them so much. He hated Karkat for leaving his side and not running off with him. He hated his father for allowing this to happen. He hated Tavros for falling in love with his brother. He hated Kurloz, oh he fucking hated him. He hated him for taking Karkat away from, for being **_loved_** by multiple people, for being _able_ to love in return…He hated him for being able to have known their mother.

 

He fucking Hated him, and he wanted him dead.

 

* * *

 

Kurloz lay back after pulling out of Karkat, he was panting heavily and smiling. He looked over at Karkat who was staring at the roof in a daze. Though, something seemed a little off about the look. He didn’t seem like he was in the same after bliss that he was feeling himself.

 

“Karkat?” he turned over onto his side to face his lover. Karkat’s didn’t move, he just continued to stare at whatever it was. “Hey…You ok?” Kurloz could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he felt his heart ache at whatever was wrong with his love.

 

“I’m sorry…” Karkat sat up. “I…I…fuck..” He held his face in his hands, his body shaking as he sobbed softly. “I’m sorry…I can’t…I can’t…I…I…” He sobbed more, and Kurloz could feel his heart break at the sound.

 

“What’s wrong? What can’t you do?” He sat up and went to wrap and arm around Karkat, but he was pushed away.

 

“No…please” Karkat got off the bed. “I need to leave..” Karkat quickly got dressed and left the room.  Kurloz just stared at the door wondering what the hell just happened.

 

“What did I do?”

 

* * *

 

 

Karkat ran down the hall, his hair a mess and he headed out the back door into the garden and when he  turned the corner and seen the wreckage of his union. He honestly had no words to it.  Glass and marble were broken everyone, and there were bits of blood in places. He looked around and slowly walked. Touching the broken pieces as he walked through the aisle, until finally laying eyes on the one responsible for the mess.

 

“Gam…What the hell…” He mumbled and Gamzee looked up at him, he had blood stained on his cheeks, and Karkat looked at the prince’s hand. His knuckles were torn up and blood was mucked all over his hands.

 

“I got angry” Gamzee sighed softly, his anger was still there but it was subsided for now. “I couldn’t take it…Seeing you walk down this fucking place with him. All smiles, all the love…all of it” Gamzee looked back down and Karkat kneeled in front of him. “I thought I’d finally lost my best friend”

 

“Gam…You’ll never lose me.” Karkat looked at him, he was still upset from earlier with Kurloz but he’ll be fine. He just needed some air. “I may get upset with what you do, but I’d never leave you”

 

Gamzee smiled and rubbed Karkat’s wet cheeks, smearing a bit of blood on him with the attempt at wiping away the tears.

 

“Why were you crying?” He frowned and Karkat shook his head.

 

“I was overly emotional, and felt for a moment that I’d made a huge mistake…But I didn’t” He smiled a little. “We’re brothers now, and I’m happy for that.” Gamzee nodded and looked up at the castle, seeing a glimpse of his brother looking down at him.

 

“You need to go back to him. Go to sleep and all, we can bond together another time. Be brothers then, not now…Not on your wedding night” Gamzee didn’t want to let go of his friend, but some side of him knew he should. At least, for now.

 

“I don’t know..”

 

“Go”

 

“You sure?” Karkat made Gamzee look at him.

 

“Go, I need time to think right now” Karkat nodded and got up, he pressed a soft kiss to Gamzee’s forehead.

 

“Thanks…You helped me clear my mind: Karkat smiled and headed out of the Garden once more.

 

“Yeah…” Gamzee mumbled and looked down again. “You helped me to…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3 Review, cus omfg I LOOOVE REviews. I love to know what you thought


End file.
